A queda dos Cavaleiros Templários
by kika-sama
Summary: O Rei da França e o Papa unem forças para destruir traiçoeiramente a maior e mais poderosa Ordem religiosa, política e militar da Europa Medieval, prendendo e torturando seus membros e seu último Grão-Mestre, Camus de Molay.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Retratação: Todos os personagens são de propriedade de Massami Kurumada, sendo os direitos autorais protegidos por lei. Este fic não tem fins lucrativos e blá, blá, blá.

Finalmente estou escrevendo esta história sobre os cavaleiros templários. Nem acredito! Mas, para quem não me conhece, já vou avisando. Minhas atualizações demoram... mas um dia saem.

**Observações:**

Mantive os nomes dos Templários fundadores da ordem mais famosos.

O Rei retratado aqui é Felipe V, conhecido como O Belo. Daí a razão de escolher o Misty. O dite talvez apareça como um Templário, mais para o final.

Shion é o Papa da época: Clemente V. Escolhi ele por causa dessa coisa toda dele ser o 'Papa' dos cavaleiros.

Que fique claro: este fic não tem intenção nenhuma de ofender Cristãos ou Muçulmanos. É só a minha visão de como foi a queda da Ordem dos Templários.

Se tudo der certo esta fic será curtinha, tipo 2 ou 3 capítulos. Afinal, eu não vou falar dos 10 anos que Jacques de Molay ficou na prisão, né? Aliás ele será personificado pelo Camus.

Ainda não sei se vou enveredar para o Yaoi, mas caso sim, será um breve conto Dite X Mask bem levinho lá para o final. Mas não fiquem esperando por isso.

_**&**_

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

_**Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed nomini Tuo ad gloriam**_

_O ano era 1118 d.C. Após sucessivos e sangrentos combates que causaram a morte de milhares de cristãos e muçulmanos, além de miséria e destruição pela posse da Terra Santa os cavaleiros que travaram a Primeira Cruzada tomavam o poder na cidade de Jerusalém. _

_Os nobres e seus enormes exércitos que lutaram por meses finalmente atingiam o seu objetivo: libertar a Terra Santa dos Cristãos do domínio dos Muçulmanos. Entretanto, a simples tomada dos territórios sagrados não oferecia qualquer segurança contra novas invasões dos 'hereges', e foi com este pensamento de manutenção da paz e da salvaguarda dos territórios reconquistados que nove dos nobres franceses pediram permissão para permanecer nos territórios ocupados, a fim de garantir a segurança dos peregrinos cristãos que desejassem visitar os territórios sagrados conquistados em meio aos domínios muçulmanos._

_O então rei de Jerusalém, Balduíno II, permitiu que os cavaleiros cruzados permanecessem nos domínios conquistados, cedendo-lhes as ruínas do Segundo Templo de Salomão, localizado em Jerusalém, para que lhes servisse de sede. _

_Destes nove que fixaram-se na Terra Santa, os mais famosos foram Hugo de Payens e Geoffroy de Saint-Omer. Mas além deles, todos os bravos que permanecerem ajudaram a fundar a mais poderosa ordem de cavalaria: A Ordem dos Pobres Cavaleiros de Cristo e do Templo de Salomão, que tempos depois, em razão da localização da sede, veio a ficar com conhecida como a Ordem dos Templários._

_Durante os primeiros nove anos de sua permanência na cidade sagrada de Jerusalém além de sua função primordial de proteção aos peregrinos, os cavaleiros, até então apenas Cruzados, dedicaram-se a escavações nas ruínas do templo que lhes servia de abrigo e, em suas fundações encontraram riquezas em forma de tesouros e documentos detentores de vastos conhecimentos._

_Essas riquezas provavelmente há muito jaziam naquele local pois aquelas ruínas há muito tempo constituíram o local mais sagrado dos Judeus, e era onde os sacerdotes depositavam todas as riquezas do reino, antes dele ser invadido, conquistado e dizimado pelo império romano no ano 70 d.C., sendo que tudo o que foi encontrado foi levado sob o mais absoluto sigilo para a Europa._

_Nesta ocasião, o então Papa, Inocêncio II, sumo pontífice da Igreja, outorgou aos agora Templários uma Bula, documento que lhe garantia poderes ilimitados e que os declarava 'isentos da autoridade episcopal'. Desta forma os Templários não se submetiam a jurisdição da Igreja, ficando subordinados a autoridade do Papa, somente. Isso os isentava do pagamento de dízimos, e lhes permitia manter seus próprios capelões, cultos, padres e cemitérios._

_Desta forma, os Templários não se subordinavam a interferências dos demais membros da Igreja ou da Monarquia Francesa que não tinham qualquer autoridade sobre a ordem dos Templários agraciada com plena autonomia para agir da forma que melhor aprouvesse aos interesses de proteção da Terra Santa, sendo a Ordem reconhecida formalmente no __Concílio de Troyes_.

_Embora riquezas tenham sido achadas os Templários fizeram voto de pobreza, assim como os membros da Igreja, castidade e silêncio, cumprindo rituais monásticos de orações, jejum e devoção a Deus._

_O maior símbolo de seu voto de pobreza era a insígnia da ordem, onde um cavalo era montado simultaneamente por dois cavaleiros que portavam escudos brancos com uma cruz vermelha ao centro, delimitada de ponta a ponta tanto na horizontal quanto na vertical. Essa mesma cruz também era simbolizada nas túnicas dos Templários, que os diferia dos demais cavaleiros Cruzados._

_O lema da ordem era sua devoção a Deus, através da frase "__Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed nomini Tuo ad gloriam" - __Não a nós, Senhor, não a nós, mas ao Vosso nome dai Glória._

_A ordem dos Templários, em pouco tempo alcançou enorme prestígio, recebendo doações de terras por toda a Europa, o que a tornou a segunda Instituição mais poderosa do período, abaixo somente da Igreja a que se subordinavam._

_Mas o poderio desta ordem não era somente financeiro, já que em pouco tempo muitos nobres e até mesmo monarcas lhes deviam dinheiro. A ordem também havia crescido em números e contava com um enorme exército para a defesa dos cristãos peregrinos, e muitas vezes, suas propriedades, que se distribuíam por todo o Velho Mundo, serviam de refúgio até mesmo aos nobres que recorriam a sua proteção._

_Porém o crescimento do contingente humano da Ordem não se deu somente pela fé. A mistura da hierarquia monástica e militar atraiu um grande número de filhos de nobres, geralmente aqueles que buscavam o prestígio que não teriam dentro da família, principalmente pelo não recebimento de heranças em razão da regra da primogenia._

_Outros eram atraídos para a Ordem dos Templários encantados pela destreza e bravura demonstradas nos combates, e ser um Templário significava conseguir prestígio social. Um misto de bravura em combate e tradições guerreiras com a salvação espiritual rendeu aos cavaleiros a alcunha de monges guerreiros._

_Entretanto, os templários não mais travavam combates desnecessários com os muçulmanos. Sendo o objetivo principal a proteção dos peregrinos, contraditório seria se estes tivessem de visitar uma terra onde se travam conflitos. Desta forma os Templários mantinham relações diplomáticas com os povos não cristãos da região e, a fim de evitar conflitos, toleravam os seus ritos e crenças. Outra medida dotada foi a de aprender o idioma desses povos, a fim de negociarem sem a necessidade de intérpretes._

_Entretanto, o fato da Ordem ser extremamente influente no Velho Mundo e principalmente às riquezas de que esta era detentora, atiçaram a cobiça do rei da França, Misty IV – O Belo, que buscou ser membro da ordem, porém foi rejeitado._

_Diante disso e de alguns fatos ocorridos em que o rei sentiu-se impotente diante da força dos Templários, este propôs ao novo Papa, Shion V, que havia sido nomeado sumo Pontífice graças a pressão das tropas de Misty I, que destruísse a ordem dos Templários. _

_E assim seria feito._

CONTINUA...

Beijos

_Kika-sama._


	2. Conspirações

Sofri algumas tentativas frustradas de correção de algumas coisas neste capítulo. Primeiro penei para sumir com uma data que se localizava no alto da página e não saía de jeito nenhum. Depois, tentei corrigir no edit/preview do site mas não salvava. Puxei outra vez o arquivo e o mesmo defeito continuava. Então, colei as partes em novo documento e baixei outra vez. Vamos ver se agora dá certo.

Agradeço pelas reviews recebidas pelo prólogo. Realmente pesquisei bastante sobre a história dos Templários, mas tive que distorcer algumas coisas para poder criar a fic.

Na minha fic "AKI" – sobre o Japão Feudal iniciei o texto pelo lado dos heróis, nesta, começarei pelos vilões...

**Boa leitura!**

**FRANÇA**

**Ano: 1307**

**PALÁCIO DE VERSALHES**

A pobreza se alastrava como uma praga por toda a extensão do território francês, e depois de muitos séculos de má administração e atitudes esbanjadoras por parte dos membros da nobreza, a miséria finalmente batia à porta do palácio.

Princípios de revoluções eclodiam a todo instante na forma de revoltas populares que estavam se tornando cada vez mais ameaçadoras. Não havia mais de onde tirar recursos financeiros. O terceiro estado estava atolado em dívidas para pagar os impostos escorchantes exigidos pelos nobres e pelo Clero na forma de dízimos. Os nobres não tinham tanto dinheiro a disposição para custear os caprichos da monarquia. Sendo que o segundo estado era custeado pelo terceiro.

A solução? Cobrar impostos dos únicos que realmente detinham dinheiro, fosse ele por todo o ouro e riquezas que acumularam, principalmente após a criação da ordem dos templários, quer pelo recebimento de dízimos. Cobrar do primeiro estado, ou seja, do Clero.

Tolo engano do monarca francês. A tentativa de instituir impostos sobre os bens e arrecadações do Clero francês encontraram resistência ferrenha na pessoa do Papa Bonifácio VIII, que vivia na França.

O conflito entre os dois foi de tamanha intensidade que o Papa ameaçou o Rei Misty IV – o belo, de excomunhão, a pior das penas impostas aos hereges depois da fogueira. A fogueia, ao menos, te matava. A excomunhão era a morte em vida.

Dez anos antes, durante a querela com o Papa sobre a cobrança de impostos do Clero, o Rei mandou prender o pontífice sob a acusação de heresia, fundado no direito divino do monarca. Porém, a entidade da Igreja mostrava mais uma vez sua força sobre os fiéis, que reagiram prontamente em favor da libertação do líder religioso.

Temendo uma revolução e sabendo que seus exércitos não teriam forças suficientes para resistir e debelar uma revolta em massa da população fervorosa, o monarca encontrou-se sem saída. Primeiro, foi obrigado a deixar o palácio e refugiar-se por alguns meses numa fortaleza Templária em Avignon, na França; depois foi obrigado a libertar o Papa, que imediatamente voltou para Roma, longe de sua influência.

Esta foi a primeira vez que Misty sentiu a impotência de seu reinado e passou a ser assombrado pelo fantasma da 'falência' de suas finanças. Seus exércitos há muito estavam sendo custeados por empréstimos adquiridos junto aos templários, fazendo com que as dívidas do Rei se multiplicassem em proporções sem igual.

Após meses arquitetando um plano para pagar seus débitos com os monges guerreiros Misty IV, com auxílio de seus conselheiros chegou a conclusão de que deveria se tornar um templário.

Assim, o mesmo requereu sua iniciação na famosa Ordem de Cavalaria, com o único intuito de, em pouco tempo se tornar o Grão-Mestre da Ordem, tendo assim, autoridade sobre todos os bens de que esta dispunha. Desta forma, por um ato dotado da autonomia que revestia os atos do Grão-Mestre outorgado pela Bula Papal, ele transferiria os bens da ordem para a monarquia da França, sem dar explicações ao Clero, vez que a Ordem dos Templários era isenta da autoridade episcopal.

Seu plano era perfeito. Seria o Mestre da maior Ordem de Cavalaria da Europa, e isso lhe conferiria prestígio inclusive perante outros monarcas cristãos; teria domínio sobre os bens, riquezas e conhecimentos Templários.

Sendo os bens da Ordem isentos da interferência dos demais membros do clero e sujeitos somente às ordens do Mestre e do Papa, este último nada poderia fazer caso os mesmos fossem transferidos para a monarquia por ordem do Grão-Mestre.

Porém, Misty não contava com a recusa injustificada do atual Grão-Mestre, Camus de Molay, em aceitá-lo como membro dos Templários. Há anos o Rei achava que tinha a amizade do Grão-Mestre Templário, tanto que o mesmo fora escolhido para ser padrinho de seu filho.

Revoltado com a recusa de aceitação que culminou por frustrar seus planos de se apossar dos bens da Ordem Misty seguiu novo caminho.

O Papa Bonifácio VIII falecera em Roma, e um sucessor já havia sido escolhido: Bento IX. Misty buscou exercer influência sobre o novo Sumo Pontífice, desejando fazer com que este dispusesse dos bens dos Templários em favor da Monarquia. Entretanto, Bento IX adotava a mesma postura de seu antecessor relação aos Templários: Manutenção da Ordem tal e qual ela foi criada, pois assim era a vontade de Deus. Essa postura se manteve rígida, fazendo com que Misty tivesse de formular novo plano.

Foi nesta ocasião que conheceu o ambicioso arcebispo de Bordeaux, cujo maior objetivo era tornar-se o líder supremo da Igreja cristã na Europa. Em troca do apoio do Rei para sua ascensão na hierarquia do Clero, o mesmo se comprometia a ajudar Misty a realizar seu desejo de possuir os bens da ordem, claro, que com restrições a serem depois discutidas.

Firmado o pacto entre os dois homens, iniciava-se um plano que não mais visava a destituição dos bens da ordem, mas sim, sua completa aniquilação.

A primeira vítima do sórdido plano foi o Papa Bento IX, que com poucos meses de Papado faleceu misteriosamente.

Durante o período de eleição do novo Pontífice, internamente o arcebispo de Bordeaux buscava provar seus ideais de reconciliação do Clero com a monarquia francesa, e externamente prometia ao rei denegrir a imagem de Bonifácio VIII enquanto as tropas de Misty faziam pressão pela eleição do arcebispo como novo Papa.

Assim, ascende ao cargo de Sumo Pontífice Shion V, e com ele elevaram-se as ambições de Misty IV, visando a destruição da Ordem e de tudo o que ela representava, principalmente para si. Não queria mais apenas os bens da mesma. Queria livrar-se de suas dívidas contraídas com a Ordem e a melhor forma disso acontecer era com a morte dos Mestres Templários, seus credores.

A função do novo Papa seria imprescindível para a realização de seus planos. Inicialmente a Ordem dos Pobres Cavaleiros de Cristo e do Templo de Salomão, ou simplesmente Ordem dos Templários, foi criada por uma Bula outorgada pelo então Pontífice Inocêncio II, que os tornava imunes a autoridade da monarquia e do Clero, à exceção do Papa. Assim, somente um novo Papa poderia revogar este documento, esta era a função de Shion.

Rei e Papa estavam reunidos naquele dia desde o primeiro cantar do galo num dos imponentes salões do palácio onde se instalava a monarquia francesa. Um local repleto de luxo e ostentação, diferentemente da realidade de pobreza que atingia o resto do país que se localizava fora dos muros do palácio.

Muito ligava aqueles dois homens. Porém, suas ligações não eram baseadas em amizade ou lealdade, e sim, em subserviência, troca de favores e acima de tudo desconfiança mútuos.

"E então... extinguirá a Ordem?" – Perguntou novamente o rei, impacientando-se. "Minha parte no nosso acordo foi cumprida, resta a ti cumprir a tua."

"Sim, ela será cumprida." – respondeu o Pontífice sem se alterar, apesar da impaciência demonstrada pelo Monarca. Não se tratavam por pronomes. Não havia respeito entre eles.

"Então... quando pretende extinguir a maldita Ordem?"

Quantas vezes, desde que assumira o posto de Papa, Shion já tinha ouvido aquela maldita pergunta. Misty era afoito demais, impaciente, temerário. Por isso todas as suas ações anteriores foram vãs tentativas de destruir o que era mais forte do que ele.

"Paciência, _Alteza_... paciência." – Deu ênfase ao título que raramente utilizava para se referir a pessoa do outro. Não era um monarca, era um garoto mimado. Shion tomava fôlego para explicar ao monarca seus planos.

"Não se pode destruir a Ordem assim, de uma hora para outra. Toda a Europa sabe que a função deles é proteger a Terra Santa do domínio dos hereges. Por esta razão, não se pode simplesmente exigir sua retirada. Caso façamos isso correremos o risco de provocar uma revolta popular. O povo verá isso como abandono do Santo Sepulcro nas mãos dos mouros".

Misty ouvia tudo atentamente. Realmente o sacerdote tinha razão, por outro lado:

"Mas sabemos que as Terras de Jerusalém já foram perdidas pelos templários para os árabes por diversas vezes. Segundo meus historiadores em 1244 os turcos os expulsaram pela última vez e eles ser refugiaram em São João D'Acre, e novamente em 1291 os árabes invadiram o território e os cavaleiros localizam-se, em sua maioria, em Chipre, atualmente."

"Sim! Misty... mas quantos populares sabem disso? Para eles, os templários estão em Jerusalém, tentando defender os territórios sagrados dos cristãos para suas peregrinações. Defendendo com seu sangue a Terra Santa." – Shion foi dramático ao dizer esta última frase. – "Mas estas informações nos serão úteis." – acrescentou.

"Não vejo como! Se dissermos que a Terra Santa foi perdida uma nova cruzada será organizada. Ninguém tem condições de financiar outros exércitos e..."

Shion o interrompia bruscamente, com seu jeito frio e pausado.

"Acalme-se homem! Uma nova cruzada está fora dos planos. Nossa função, é acima de tudo, desacreditar a ordem. Eles se fortalecem pelos clamores populares, mas se a fé das pessoas na Ordem esmorecer, nada impedirá sua queda."

Shion começava a expor seu plano ao monarca. Primeiro desacreditaram a ordem quanto aos seus objetivos. Há muito eles perderam os territórios sagrados, e o objetivo era fazer com que as pessoas acreditassem que tais locais foram reconquistados pelos hereges em razão dos Templários estarem muito ocupados fazendo a contabilidade das somas em dinheiro que arrecadavam. Isso faria com que a paixão popular pelos monges guerreiros diminuísse, e fizesse com que os mesmos passassem a serem vistos como pecadores avarentos. Uma imagem que não condiz com o posto de guardião de Jerusalém.

Numa segunda etapa, o monarca convocaria os Mestres templários para uma reunião no palácio. Lá os Templários seriam presos e julgados pelos tribunais da inquisição pelas mais diversas acusações. Isso desviaria as atenções de uma eventual nova cruzada, outro espetáculo maior seria oferecido.

"Que tipo de acusações? Os homens passam o dia do cantar do galo ao surgimento da última estrela orando, treinando para guerra e cuidando das finanças da ordem!"

"Heresia! Os Templários tem rituais secretos que somente aqueles que são iniciados na Ordem como cavaleiros tem acesso! É fácil fazer as pessoas acreditarem que tais rituais são voltados para adoração de Satanás!"

"Como?" – perguntava o rei, descrente.

"Perceba: Eles viviam numa terra inóspita, cercados de inimigos por todos os lados. Como sobreviviam com vida aos ataques dos hereges? Somente se fossem tão hereges quanto seus inimigos. O que nos faz deduzir que adoravam o Diabo. Ademais, os templários são tolerantes com os rituais malévolos daqueles povos, e muitos deles sabem falar a língua deles!"

Misty começava a perceber o quão elaborado e bem atado em todos os desfechos era o plano do Pontífice.

"Ademais, como os próprios rituais de iniciação são secretos e não há informações sobre eles podemos acusá-los de fazer qualquer coisa. Basta fazê-los admitir." – Shion sabia que os Templários, na qualidade de guerreiros seriam bastante resistentes a qualquer pressão psicológica, e por isso, já se antecipava, prevendo a possibilidade de torturas físicas, muito comuns naquele tempo: a roda d'água, a Dama de Ferro entre outros instrumentos.

"Podemos acusá-los também de sodomia."

"Mas é uma ordem de homens que fizeram voto de castidade, e não de soldados comuns, que cedem facilmente aos seus desejos carnais. Se fizermos isso não estaremos pondo em risco a credibilidade da castidade dos demais membros do Clero?" – perguntou o Rei, preocupado se isto, de alguma forma não destruiria o Papa e conseqüentemente suas ambições pessoais.

"De modo algum! Veja o estandarte da Ordem: Um cavalo montado por dois cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo. Um atrás do outro. Sugestivo, não?!" – Shion exibia um sorriso de pura maldade. – "Mas é claro, que para aqueles que se retratarem de seus pecados, não negaremos a absolvição."

"E quanto a Ordem? Como pretende finalizar suas atividades?" – Misty estava de pleno acordo com todo o exposto pelo Pontífice. Era um plano sem falhas.

"Bem, depois de desacreditada, perdendo o apoio popular que passará para o nosso lado – espero eu, editarei uma Bula, que extingue a Ordem dos Templários em toda a Europa, e agora, meu amigo. Precisamos negociar."

"Negociar o quê? Minha parte era te fazer Papa, e a sua é acabar com os Templários! Não há mais nada para negociar!" – Misty exasperava-se naquele momento. O que mais aquele homem queria?

Nada que certamente pudesse dar, porém, precisava desesperadamente de sua ajuda.

"Nada muito difícil de conseguir, até porque, aquilo que quero não terá utilidade para você." – Respondeu Shion, misteriosamente.

"E o que seria?"

"Quero as propriedades imóveis dos Templários. Você pode ficar com toda a riqueza que conseguir, inclusive dentro das fortalezas."

"De jeito nenhum! As fortalezas e os campos são muito valiosos! Não posso ced..."

"Pode entregá-los à Igreja, e irá! Eles não tem utilidades para você. Estão espalhados por toda a Europa! Ou _Vossa Alteza_ pensa que outros reis, que tem fortalezas e campos de propriedade dos templários localizados em seus territórios ficarão felizes em deixar que exerça a autoridade de rei da França dentro deles?" – respondeu Shion com a voz alterada. – " Seja razoável, _majestade_. A primeira coisa que estes monarcas irão fazer é apossar-se dos terrenos, e caso Vossa Alteza clame sua autoridade haverá guerra, e acho que não preciso lembrá-lo de que guerras custam caro, e que os melhores guerreiros estarão mortos." – emendou com sua voz calma, costumeira.

"Além do mais, a Igreja é a única entidade que tem o mesmo respeito e prestígio, seja em que país for. Nenhum monarca se recusará a aceitar que os bens dos templários sejam transmitidos a outras ordens existentes." – Shion elaborava mais seu raciocínio.

Misty estava sem saída. Shion realmente tinha razão, ele não poderia clamar terrenos situados em outros países, não sem iniciar uma guerra. Porém, as propriedades eram valiosas, e em pouco tempo o Papa recuperaria as riquezas que deixou para o rei, na forma de plantações para venda de alimentos, por exemplo.

"Por outro lado, Misty, dou-te minha palavra, de que ao me apossar das instalações dos templários, todas as riquezas que neles houverem serão trazidas para a França, e entregues à coroa. Não acha um bom acordo?" – Ofereceu Shion.

Misty não podia recusar, estendendo a mão ao Pontífice, os dois celebraram o acordo.

Do lado de fora, dois jovens rapazes haviam escutado toda a conversa que se desenvolvera do lado de dentro daquele salão, e agora partiam em disparada para as cocheiras. Eram dois servos fiéis aos Templários, cavalariços de alguns Cavaleiros da Ordem.

Um dos jovens dirigia-se à Portugal e o outro para Chipre. Tinham que informar os cavaleiros das tramas do Rei e do papa para destruição da Ordem, e a cavalgada entre a localidades poderia demorar meses. Não confiavam em mais ninguém para saber o que tinham ouvido, pois o rei e o papa tinham muitos aliados, e certamente os matariam antes que atingissem seu intento.

CONTINUA...

Eu sei... eu sei. Disse que seria uns 2 ou 3 capítulos, mas ficou maior do que eu pensava, como todas as minhas fics atuais. Então. Não tenho um número muito definido de capítulos.

Espero que continuem gostando,

Beijos

_Kika-sama._


End file.
